ShadowClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Hiddenstar couldn't believe it...him, leader of the ShadowClan, the Clan that had been killed off countless years ago? It was amazing...although, ShadowClan had a reputation of being dark and cruel, and Hiddenstar...well, he wasn't so. 02:07, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Viperclaw was making nests in the new warriors den. Was weird, living with so many... they weren't bad at all though. Featherfrost silently worked at his side, casting fearful glances over her shoulder whenever he breathed too heavy. What was the matter with her? did she think he'd kill her or something? Meanwhile, Fernheart hopped noisily around the marsh, searching for herbs. Boy, he sure did like those cats. One of they even said he was a tad bit smarter then a rock! Take that rock! '' he squealed in his mind, kicking a rock with his paw, which then caused him to trip and fall flat on his face. ~Patchfeather~ 02:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) The new leader awkwardly scooted off, avoiding his Clanmates practically at all costs, squeezing past trees before coming across that old dusty den...the Leader's den. Kind of smelled gross, really. 02:07, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Dapplepelt sat with her adoptive son, Oakpaw, the two were talking about how much Shadowsong had been teaching him. He liked Shadowsong as a mentor, according to him she was a goddess. The tortoiseshell warrior chuckled at how he worshipped the deputy. ''Crushes, weren't they glorious? Lizardpaw stompled her way past Applepaw sneering at the mottled apprentice. Both their parents had recently told them that they were expecting. Robinfur, Lizardpaw's mother, had been stern on how she was to treat Snakeclaw. What a bunch of leeches, she thought. Berrypaw sat alone, as usual, chewing on her adder. 16:27, September 30, 2016 (UTC) "Hiddenstar!" In came the deputy, the dark-based molly smoothly trotting along as she entered camp. The leader paused, backing out of his 'new' den before glancing over at Shadowsong. "Yes?" He asked, glancing at the tortoiseshell in confusion. She paused, catching her breath. "All the borders have been marked, Hiddenstar." 16:33, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Featherfrost stalked out of the warriors den, flinching at whispers that steadily grew louder. She closed her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't make them out... her eyes snapped open and she spun around, glaring at a beetle that crawled along the ground. She pulled it closer with a soft paw, then stabbed a claw through it. It wiggled for a moment then fell still. She relaxed as the whispers faded. Ever since she was a kit she could somehow hear the thoughts of insects... though she couldn't make out what they thought. Killing them shut them up pretty quick though. Fernheart collected a mouthful of juniper. He found it easily. ~Patchfeather~ 18:54, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar nodded slowly. "Good, good!" He rubbed his nose with a single paw before allowing his gaze to remain settled on Shadowsong. "Make sure dens are completely cleaned out. Make sure you send out a hunting patrol as well; our clanmates need to be fed after their hardwork." 19:19, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (Whiskers I was wondering if Pale and Hidden could already be friends? Like before the Clan was made) Palefang made her way into camp after a successful hunt. 21:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (He came from a distant place; they won't be able to know each other) The deputy nodded before grinning sarcastically. "Or we feed them if they've worked hard enough." She replied, only for the leader to snicker quietly, waving a paw. "Oh Shadowsong, just get going...Or you'll be the one going tonight without dinner." 21:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (ah okay) Palefang glanced around her aqua gaze bright. She heard the distant voices of Shadowsong and Hiddenstar. Palefang had wanted to get on good terms with the smoke tabby. 22:04, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruinfoot emerged from the warriors' den, blinking sleepily and stretching, jaws open in a long silent yawn. He'd felt better rested than he had felt in days- of course, he didn't have the best nest when he was a loner and had to settle down for the night where he could. The tom fluffed out his fur and sat down to groom it, taking his time to make himself clean before he walked over to the fresh-kill pile. Hopefully he'd be able to go on patrol and restock it; right now, it was looking a bit small. - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 22:07 Sat Oct 1 "I could always just eat you." The deputy replied with a soft snort, gazing back at her smoke leader with fiery eyes. "Alright, alright your 'royal highness', get on those patrols." Hiddenstar dismissed the molly, and she hurried off. "C'mon scrubs, who wants to go hunting with yours truly?" Shadowsong loped from the leader's den, ruffling her pelt as she called out. 22:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruinfoot's ears perked at the she-cat's offering. "I'll go," he volunteered, padding over and swishing his tail against the camp ground. "Who else is coming?" - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 22:21 Sat Oct 1 Palefang watched the deputy and pale warrior for a minute before loping past them and to Hiddenstar's den. She figured it was time she got an apprentice. "Hiddenstar?" She called in poking her head into his den. Robinfur watched the patrol sadly. The heavily pregnant queen glanced at Snakeclaw, whom was heading to Shadowsong. "I'll go," he said in his deep voice. Pale eyes watching the deputy. The medium-sized warrior flicked his tail to his apprentice. "Lizardpaw will as well." 22:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Featherfrost looked at the patrol, feeling kinda bummed. She had wanted to join, but half the clan was already going! ~Patchfeather~ 22:51, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar twitched his whiskers, looking up from his work once more. Surely, this had to be important. "Enter."---- Shadowsong flicked her tail. "Then let's get going." 11:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) "Alright, alright," Ruinfoot sighed softly, sliding in behind Shadowsong. He rolled back his shoulders in a quick stretch. - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 12:33 Sun Oct 2 Palefang stepped into the den with a nervous smile. "I was wondering if there was a possibility I could get an apprentice when the time came?" She asked, her aqua eyes serious. Snakeclaw followed the deputy and tabby warrior. The tom sniffed the air, his pale eyes watching the young warrior and deputy. Robinfur rested in camp seeing as Snakeclaw had immediately told her to move into the nursery. The queen didn't really show quite yet but by the end of the week she would. Oakpaw glanced up, Dapplepelt chewed the prey she eating. 17:14, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar twitched his ear sternly. "Apprentices are granted to cats who have proven themselves worthy of teaching a youngster, they are not given to those who ask for them. You'll have to prove yourself to me." Slowly, the massive cat rose to his paws, ruffling his smoke pelt. "Now, if you don't mind, I've a ceremony to do." Without waiting for a response, the new leader hurried out of his den and onto the High Blahblahblah, summoning his Clan before waiting for them to gather. "I, Hiddenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berryheart. StarClan honors your hard work and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Hiddenstar listened as his clan cheered the name of the new warrior before dismissing them, making his way through camp to check on how the construction was going. Meanwhile, Shadowsong didn't even hesitate to walk out of camp, she took off at a bumpy little trot, ears pricked and alert for anything that could possibly throw its ugly face her way. "Grab whatever you can, boys, those working warriors will be eating just about whatever they can get their paws on...so best hope it's not you, if we don't provide enough freshkill." 20:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Berryheart dipped her head and turned to her former mentor once the Clan had finished cheering. The black and white molly smiled before grinning. "Feels great," she mumbled. Dapplepelt laughed. "Of course," 01:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Things seemed to go well, so the leader nodded to his warriors as he passed. "Now, to wait for Shadowsong and her patrol to get back with the freshkill." Hiddenstar mumbled to himself, continuing to check out his camp. 01:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Feathersong studied the dead body of a bright colored beetle. So strange... it appeared to her. Why could she here insects? and really why insects? couldn't she have heard something useful instead, like prey, or foxes and badgers? but bugs? really? Viperclaw was doing the finishing touches to the nests of the warriors den, taking pride in his work. ~Patchfeather~ 02:22, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong walked along, slowing her pace so that she could taste the air. Hmm...she could faintly detect adder somewhere in the distance. Perhaps it was underground? It wouldn't be impossible, snakes could burrow and climb trees, as well as swim. Weird little buggars... Meanwhile, Hiddenstar finished his walk around camp before retiring into his private quarters. Sure was a long day, made him awfully tired...he flattened his ears as he glimpsed down at his empty nest. How he missed his daughter, how he missed Sweetcloud...but they were both gone, forever. 02:51, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Ruinfoot crept slowly in the sparse undergrowth of the marsh, looking about for any hint of life among the tufts of grass. A flicker in one of them nearby a mud pool seized his attention, and he flicked his head to catch a glimpse of a small vole scuttling along. He silently crept along to about a third of the distance from it, then pounced the remaining distance. The vole only had enough time for a squeal of alarm before he landed on it and stopped its voice with a bite to the throat. - jasminemoon the grass is always greener 21:57 Thu Oct 6 Then again, how much different were they from cats? Snakes communicated, hunted, swam, climbed, rested...they only appeared different. Shadowsong stalked along, slowly tracking down the scale-covered prey. 22:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Pineheart padded through the forest, trying to get the hang of hunting. She was doing very bad, due to how short her legs were. She puffed angrily when she tripped on a tree root. Then she let out a surprised squeak when she lost her balance and fell face first into a mud puddle. 18:16, October 8, 2016 (UTC) (NOTICE: Applepaw's ceremony has NOT been included due to the lack of a page. Once her page is created, she will be added into this ceremony by myself, but not until. She will not get a separate ceremony. Any posts made with her will be deleted as well.) The deputy slowed her pace as the scent of snake grew stronger. Her paw-steps light and inaudible, Shadowsong peered through the bracken before spotting, its head poking out of a small hole. Hiddenstar, meanwhile, held his ceremonies. "I, Hiddenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Lizardpaw, Applepaw, and Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lizardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lizardstripe, Applepaw as Applefur, and Oakpaw, you shall be known as Oakheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warriors of ShadowClan." 20:36, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives